Can't Fight this Feeling Anymore
by hot-chick1
Summary: Ranma and Akane are forced to go on a date with each other by their parents. So Soun and Genma got them tickets for the local Karaoke bar. What will happen? A very cliché story but very cute. Hope you guys like!


Title: Can't Fight This Feeling

Rating: K+

Summary: Ranma and Akane are forced to go on a date with each other by their parents. So Soun and Genma got them tickets for the local Karaoke bar. What will happen? A very cliché story but very cute. Hope you guys like!

Authors note: Ok, this story is really, really cliché but I think it's gonna be cute. Basically what happens is Ranma and Akane realize that they love each other on this date and Ranma winds up singing to Akane. And the Song is "Can't Fight This Felling" by Chicago. That's how I got the idea anyway. Once I get windows moviemaker I'm gonna make an AMV to this song to Ranaka! YEAH! Oh, and I'm sorry upon rereading this Ranma and Akane are a bit OOC. I'm gonna try to go threw and rewrite a few parts to correct this but I think it's good nonetheless. So, Let's get started shall we? BTW: They both are 18 ok?

* * *

"I HAVE TO WHAT!" Ranma yells at his father.

"You heard me boy. You have to take Akane out on a date tonight!"

"Why in the world would I want to take that uncute sexless tomboy anywhere?!"

"Because you two are engaged and you haven't even spent one evening alone together!"

'That's cause you always eavesdrop.' Ranma thought to himself, "So! I don't want to."

"Well, Me and Tendo went to the trouble to buy you two a booth to yourself at the local Karaoke bar so you can at least go!" Genma shouted and pushed Ranma into their room to have him dress for his date.

* * *

"Dad you have to be kidding me! Nabiki tell me he's kidding!" Akane yells at everyone.

"Sorry sis, but it's all true. Daddy and Mr. Soatome bought you two a booth at the bar for your anniversary." Nabiki said with a smile.

"Now see here young lady. I spent a lot of money on this. You can at least go!" Soun stated firmly at his youngest daughter.

"Akane, maybe you should give Ranma a chance. Think of what mother would think if she could see you now." Kasumi said. She always knew what to say to get Akane to do what she wanted.

"Fine, I'll go!" Akane said as she walked to her room to get ready. She pushed the door shut behind her to find that her father had also bought her a lovely pink evening gown, tickets to the dance hall, and there was a pass for two to the fanciest diner in the city. 'Maybe this won't be that bad after all." Akane thought as she slipped the form fitting dress on. It was a cherry blossom pink with a slit all the way up to the top part of the thigh. The dress itself belled out the further you went down and it was backless. "Geezs Dad why don't you just tell him to take to a hotel already!" Akane blushed at her statement. Did she really want that, "No of course not, it was just a statement because of how little material there is on the dress that's all!" Akane rationalized. She grabbed the tickets and the diner pass and head downstairs after putting on some eye shadow and lip-gloss.

When she got downstairs she found Ranma already down there in a Navy blue suit, she stared at him. 'He really cleans up nice.' Akane thought.

Ranma heard footsteps and watched as Akane walk slowly down the steps. The light pink dress caressing her every curve and the slit up the leg set every nerve in he body in shock. 'She is absolutely stunning.' Ranma stared with his mouth gapping open.

Akane was the first one to break the silence, "So daddy, when should we be home?"

"Oh that's my department," Nabiki started, "here."

Nabiki placed one more ticket in Akanes hands, "One day, one night hot-spring and hotel pass for two!?" Akane and Ranma blushed.

"Yep and there is only one bed to boot!" Nabiki laughed at the two "lovers" who were blushing madly. "We took your keys and we're locking the door so you have to go to the hotel! Well buh-bye you two!" Nabiki, Kasumi, Soun, and Panda-Genma said as they pushed the two out the door, locked it, and barricaded it.

"So………" Ranma started.

"……… so………" Akane continued.

"You wanna……?" Ranma half blushed.

"Well we might as well. I mean we ain't getting back in tonight." She said pointing over her shoulder, "So lets go have some fun for once, ok?" Akane smiled, 'This might actually might be fun.' Akane thought to herself, 'and I'm not going to fight with him tonight.'

'This might actually be fun.' Ranma thought to himself looking down at her smiling face, 'and I'm not going to fight with her tonight.' "So where are we going first?"

"Why are you asking me, you pick. Your the guy." Akane said.

"Yeah, but you have the tickets, remember."

"Oh yeah. Here, you "pay". You can be in charge tonight ok?" Akane giggled handing Ranma all the tickets.

Ranma blushed and smiled nervously, "yeah………Ok."

'Is Ranma nervous? Oh this might be fun.' Akane said as she linked her arm with Ranma's and rested her head on his shoulder. Feeling him tense up she knew she was right.

'What the……… What is she doing.' Looking down at her she looked up at him with half closed eyes and asked where they were going. "Well, you wanna go to dinner first?"

"Nah, I'm not hungry yet. Lets go dancing. I love ta dance!" Akane said twirling around.

"Ah, Akane, I hate dancing. I was actually hoping we could skip that one." Ranma said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Come one Ranma, it'll be fun!" Akane smiled and pulled him towards the dance hall. When they got there, Ranma refused to go inside. "What's wrong now Ranma?"

"Akane, I can't."

"And why not?" She stated with her hands firmly on her hips.

"I can't……… you know……… dance." He said the last part just about a whisper.

"Ranma, you must be kidding! You can't dance?" Akane half laughed. Ranma hung his head and a blush arose on his cheeks. "Ranma, you were serious weren't you?" Akane asked. Ranma nodded with his head still hung. "It's ok," Akane started, "I'll teach you! It's not that hard."

"I don't wanna learn in front of all them people!" Ranma said realizing that the dance hall was going to be packed.

"We'll I can teach you here if you want."

"…um…"

"Ya know what, here." Akane said as she grabbed his hands and place his left on her shoulder and his right in her hand. "Now I'll show you how to lead and then you try ok?" She asked and he nodded again. "Ok, Now step with be but not on me ok?" She half joked. "One two three, one two three." She counted and Ranma started to get the hang of it.

But Akane was having too much fun being the lead and Ranma saw that she wasn't going to give this up without a fight. So Ranma, being the competitive sprit he is, in one swift movement, removed his hand from her shoulder, placed it on her hips, and pulled her close, "You mean like this?" He asked with a devilish smile.

Akane blushed and nodded, "well, I think we ought to be getting in thee, um, thee um," Akane tried to say.

"Dance hall?" Ranma asked. Akane giggled a little and they walked into the dance hall. As midnight grew close they realized that the diner was going to be closing soon so they headed out the door. That was when Akane's favorite song came on, "Oh Ranma I love this song lets dance to this before we leave?"

"Come on Akane I don't even know this song."

"It's Can't Fight this feeling! It's an American song! Please!" Akane asked pulling him to the dance floor. All night it's been up beat song this was the first slow song that was played that that meant that Ranma had to be the lead for it. Ranma wrapped his arms around Akane Adapting his own style to the dance Akane had showed him earlier. In turn Akane wrapped her arms around his neck and they slowly swayed to the music. Letting go of all the things that have happened to them, they started to enjoy each other company. Ranma forgetting about all his other fiancées and Akane forgetting about how jealous she gets when they are around. Akane laid her head on Ranma's shoulder and they were kind out disappointed when the song ended.

Walking out of the dance hall they were holding hands. When they heard people commenting they let go and walk to the diner. "So Ranma, What do you think of dancing now?" Akane asked walking a little ahead of him.

"Well, It's not something that I'd do everyday, but it was ok. And you surprised me tonight ya know that?"

"Really how?" Akane asked her eyes bight.

"Yeah, You weren't a complete klutz at dancing like you are at everything else." Ranma said laughing.

"Oh, is that so!" Akane yelled stomping off.

"Akane where are you going. You know that you can't get back into the house and I have all the tickets." Akane realized that he was right and they walked together again but Akane did not speak to Ranma at all. "Come on Akane it was a joke, you know Haha?" Still nothing, "Would it help if I said that you not a complete Klutz at everything?" She didn't even look at him, "How bout if I said 'Gomen Nasai'?"

"It's a start." She finally spoke.

"A start?" Ranma asked.

"Yeah, because it wasn't sincere." Akane said hanging her head.

"Akane, I," Ranma began but she kept walking. "Akane?" Ranma said but she didn't even stop, "Akane!" Ranma yelled grabbing her arm. Akane looked at him and there was a tear rolling down her cheek. 'Did I hurt her?' "Akane I'm sorry. Truly and Sincerely sorry." Ranma said removing his hand from her arm.

"It's ok Ranma, I know I'm a klutz, and uncute, and sexless and," she went on and on and Ranma then realized what he had been doing to her all these years.

'I've rally hurt her.' Ranma thought and felt a tinge of pain run through his body and straight to his heart. "No, Akane, It's not ok, I'm sorry. I've been hurting you and never realized it. I'm sorry. You can, you can hit me if you want."

Akane raised her hand to slap him but changed her mind and instead, hugged him, "Thank you Ranma," She the wiped her tears away and the continued to the diner to eat.

Once they arrived at the diner they paused for a moment. "Les amoureux partent? I never took French but doesn't that mean lovers get away or something, Akane?"

"Well, Les amoureux partent literally means 'In love ones leave' but yeah basically." They looked at each other then decided that they might as well go in. When they were seated they realized that they had the best seat in the house. The table was set with the finest of china and the silverware was imported from what they thought to be America. The tablecloth looked to be made of very expensive linen, not to mention that the Champaign glasses were pure crystal. Looking up the chandelier wasn't electric like most diners they had been to before; it was gold and had real candles. The candles giving a romantic warm glow to the place. It was almost like it was perfect. Ranma now looking in the pockets of his suit realized what his father had done.

* * *

_--Flashback—_

"_Ranma my boy. When you get to the diner look in your suit I put something in there that Tendo doesn't even know about. It will help you."_

_--End flashback—

* * *

_

Pulling a small black box from his pocket he realized that his dad had bought an engagement ring for him. 'Damn you father! Why do this to me?' Ranma thought to himself not realizing that everyone in the place saw the ring and were starting to whisper "go for it" "Yeah go for it man!" "She so lucky" "look at the size of that rock" Akane not noticing kept look around the place and was loving every minute of it. Ranma on the other hand heard every word of what they were saying and started to get embarrassed.

"Ranma are you ok? You look a little flushed?" Akane asked placing her hand on his forehead.

"I'm peachy." He half smiled. 'Imma kill you old man!' Ranma thought to himself.

The dinner went smoothly from there and the two talked the whole time. Ranma starting to realize that though Akane was violent she did have her moments when was really cute. 'Maybe even cuter than Ukyo.' Ranma thought. Akane started to realize that Ranma wasn't the insensitive jerk that she made him out to be so many years ago.

'Could I like Ranma?' Akane thought to herself and blushed slightly.

'Could I like Akane?' Ranma thought to himself and blushed slightly.

Looking at each other they got up and walk out. Once they got to the corner Akane was complaining of her feet hurting so they decided to rest. Walking to a park they sat a bench that was barely light by a park light, around there were flowers of every kind and fireflies made there way out to make the feeling of romance complete. Ranma felt the small box in her pants and started thinking of what it would be like to be married to Akane. He didn't mind the idea and, though he'd never admit it to anyone, he kind of liked the idea.

Ranma was the first one to break the silence, "Akane, I want to tell you something…"

"Yeah?" Akane said rubbing her feet.

"Well, ya see, I kind of, um," Ranma wanted to tell her what he had been thinking all night but he was so afraid that she would laugh at him for it. Sighing heavily "you want me to help?"

Akane knew that wasn't what he wanted to say but let him nonetheless. Ranma rubbed Akanes feet not know someone was approaching him from behind.

"Ranma no go on date with Akane! Ranma go on date with Shampoo!" Shampoo said as she hit him with her usual weapon.

"Shampoo what was that for!?" Akane yelled.

"Ranma-honey doesn't like you sweetie! He loves me!" Ukyo stated matter-of-factly.

"Ranma-darling doesn't love any of you! Ranma-darling is going to marry me!" Kodachi wells from the top of the lap-post.

'Kami why me?' Ranma thinks as he stands up and the three girls (Shampoo, Ukyo, and Kodachi) surround him. "Girls come on. You all can't have me."

"Then who are you wanting, Ranma?" Akane jumps in standing up with her shoes tossed over her left shoulder.

"Well, I uh, ya see, um" Ranma started.

"Akane right for once!" Shampoo starts.

"Yeah Ran-chan, who?"

"Who do you want to be with Ranma-sweet-tums?"

Ranma was tried of this, he didn't want one fiancée, yet alone three of them, "FINE! You four want me to choose! I'll choose! I choose Akane!" Ranma screams at the four of them. Akane Stares at him smiling. There are tears in her eyes as he finishes. "I choose her because I betrothed to her first, and I've gotten to know her the best. Shampoo, the only reason I'm engaged to you is because of **your** Amazon law. I'm not an Amazon so they don't apply to me. Uh-chan, I'm engaged to you by mistake. I'm sorry my dad ran off with your family business. I'll pay you back eventually. And Kodachi, I have no idea when we got engaged but I am **not** going to marry someone as, how should I put it, crazy? Yeah, crazy as you! I hope we can all be friends still, but, I choose Akane."

"Why Ranma no want marry Shampoo?" Shampoo asks with tear filled eyes.

"Shampoo, you have a guy waiting for you. And he loves you. Why don't you give Mousse a chance, for me?"

"Fine, Ranma, Shampoo will give Mousse chance. Just for Ranma." Shampoo cried as she jumped off.

"Ok, Ran-chan, why me and not her! I'm the cute one! We've been friends longer! And I'm," Ukyo starts to cry, "I've told you that I lo-lo-love you! Ranma WHY!?" She sobs.

"Ukyo, we make better friends than fiancées, and besides I be Ryouga would love to be with you. Why don't you ask him."

"Whatever! I won't bother you again Ranma-honey!" Ukyo sobs running away.

"And me?" Kodachi states.

"I just don't like you. Sorry." Ranma stated short and sweet. Kodachi say not another words and runs off to the Kuno estate.

"And me Ranma? Why did you choose me?" Akane asks.

"Well, ya see, I um, had to? Yeah I had to I was promised to you first! That's it!" Ranma blushed as Akane hugged him. They stated as they went on to the Karaoke bar. There's comfortable silence the whole way to the bar, them just enjoying the others company. That was when Akane felt something in Ranma's pocket.

"Ranma, what's this?" Akane asked reaching into his pocket and pulling the little black box out and opening it. She sees the ring and tears filled her eyes once again. "Ranma, were you?" She showed him the box and he began to tense up. Ranma took the box and placed it back into his pocket. Akane giggled, "What did I ruin the surprise?"

"No, I, uh, wasn't going, to uh, give it, um, to you." Ranma said trying not to hurt her. Akane was crushed, he gave this big speech, then the ring in his pocket, now he isn't even going to give it to her, but she played it off like it was nothing. Ranma knew better. She was crushed and he would have to think of a way to make it up to her. 'Wait I know!' Ranma thought to himself.

Once they got to the bar they sat down and listen to the other karaoke-ers and chatted a little but Akane wasn't really in the mood for talking. 'Ok Ranma, it's now or never.' Ranma thought to himself. Ranma stood up and walked onto the stage, he picked up the mike and started to talk.

"Good evening everyone. I'm going to be singing a song tonight but I would like to say a few things first. Tonight, I hurt someone very close to me. I never felt as bad as I did when I told her this. I tried to explain to her that I wasn't going to give this" He pulled the little black box out of his pocket, "to her right then. But it came out wrong and I want to make it up to her by singing our song." He finished. Looking over at Akane who was hanging on ever word.

Finding the song it started. Akane smiled so wide when she heard the first few note that it hurt. Tear flowed done her cheeks as he began,

"I can't fight this feeling any longer  
Yet, I'm still afraid to let it flow  
what started out, as friendship has grown stronger.  
I only wish I had the strength to let it show.

I tell myself that I can't hold out forever.  
I say there is no reason for my fear.  
'Cause I feel so secure when we're together.  
You give my life direction, you make everything so clear.

Even as I wander, I'm keeping you in sight.  
You're a candle in the window on a cold dark winter's night.  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might.

And I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore.  
And throw away the oars forever.  
'Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fightin' for.  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor.  
Come crashing through your door.  
Baby I can't fight this feeling anymore."

Ranma messed up on some of the words but he had a very handsome voice and Akane found herself falling for him with every word as Ranma jumped off stage, walked over to her and continued,

"My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you.  
I've been running around in circles in my mind.  
And it always seems that I'm following you girl.  
'Cause you take me to the places that I alone I'd never find.

Even as I wander, I'm keeping you in sight.  
You're a candle in the window on a cold dark winter's night.  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might.

And I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore.  
And through away the oars forever.  
'Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fightin' for.  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor.  
Come crashing through your door.  
Baby I can't fight this feeling anymore." As the song ended he was on one knee with the box out and opened in front of her. "Akane, will you?"

"YES RANMA!!!!!!!!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him for the first time on the lips. Loving the feeling. Ranma dropped the mike and wrapped his arms around her waist. Everyone in the bar hooted and yelled, as they walked out and headed for the hotel.

* * *

That's it, unless I get reviews saying they want the Lemon! So Review PLEASE! I love reading what everyone thinks! 


End file.
